character_featsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jaechöndaeseong/Spider-Man caught Daily Bugle
Feat here. Size of the letters: 26 px = 30 feet = 9.14 m DB height: 1454 px × 9.14/26 px = 511 m Support beam height: 12 px × 511/512 px = 12 m Main part of the building: 511 - 12 = 499 m DB width: 323 px × 9.14/26 px = 113.5 m Side width: 244 px × 113.5/425 px = 65 m DB volume: 499 × 113.5 × 65 = 3681372.5 m³ We can find the mass based on the size and mass of one of the tallest skyscrapers in history, The Empire State Building. Its volume is 37 million cubic feet and it weighs 365,000 tons. Average density: 365000000/1047723.323904 ≈ 348.3744 kg/m³ DB mass: 3681372.5 × 348.3744 = 1282495935.86 kg Peter Parker's growth: 104.5 px = 5'10" = 177.8 cm The height of the building being nearly collapsed above the ground: 210 px × 1.778/104.5 px = 3.57 m The difference in distance: 12 - 3.57 = 8.43 m Chord of the circle segment (side width is taken as radius): √((65 - √(65^2 - 8.43^2))^2 + 8.43^2) = 8.447 m Height of the circle segment: 65 - √(65^2 - (8.447/2)^2) = 0.1373 m Arc length/traveled part of the circular distance: 8.45 m Potential energy is a scalar physical quantity, which is a part of the total mechanical energy of the system, located in the field of conservative forces. Depends on the position of the material points that make up the system, and characterizes the work performed by the field when they move. While kinetic energy always characterizes the body relative to the chosen reference frame, potential energy always characterizes the body relative to the source of the force, or force field. The kinetic energy of a body is determined by its velocity relative to the selected reference frame; potential — the location of bodies in the field. PE = m × g × h h — the height of position of center of mass of the body above the arbitrarily selected zero level. And in this case, we need to find out how far the center of mass shifted during the fall. Since both before and after the fall, distance from the center of mass to the edge, which has shifted down, remained the same, the height of the center itself above the ground is reduced, and the difference in this distance we need to determine. *The original height: 499/2 + 12 = 261.5 m *Knowing chord and height of segment in the arc of which the building made a circular motion, we get that it turned 7.45°. The center of mass shifted to the same angle. *Knowing the distance from the center to the edge, which is the axis of rotation, and is equal to 251.6 meters, as well as the angle above, we get the distance of the center offset in the triangle 32.692 meters. *An imaginary triangle with sides of 251.6 meters and a base of 32.692 meters is isosceles. The angle adjacent to the base is equal to: (180° - 7.45°)/2 = 86.275°. *Angle between diagonal cross-section of the building, which crosses center of mass, and the horizontal surface/its lower face is 82.574°. We learned this because we have the length of half this diagonal, half the side length of the building: 65/2 = 32.5 meters; and the calculated larger cathet of this right triangle: √(251.6^2 - 32.5^2) = 249.49 m *It turns out that the third angle of triangle is equal to: 180° - 90° - 82.574° = 7.426°. *The upper angle of a right triangle, whose hypotenuse is the offset distance of the center of mass and it is equal to 32.692 meters (see above), is equal to: 86.275° - 7.426° = 78.849°. Hence we get that the desired difference in the heights of the center of mass above the earth is equal to: 6.322 meters. *Now let's understand exactly what part of the building was retained and lifted by Spider-Man. According to his statement, he did not hold entire building, but only replaced a single support beam. But this does not correspond to the visual, since at least three beams were destroyed on the scan, while building has at least 10 support beams. That is, according to Peter, he holds one beam, although several neighboring beams were destroyed. *Further on, we can clearly see how the building bends over Peter, and for several reasons the building itself collapses around him, meaning that the other beams are no longer of help. In the end, Peter, with incredible physical effort and will, was able to lift the building, put two support beams under it, then completely patch it with web, fixing it in such a position that it would not fall. BUT, do not forget that on the opposite side there are also structures that support the building, which is why it leaned forward, and did not fall completely. Hence it emerges that Parker applied forces equal to the opposite beams on which the entire structure was supported. He lifted half of the skyscraper. Result: 1282495935.86 × 9.8 × 6.322 = 79457805203.8 Joules = 18.9908712246 Tons of TNT Since the building has only 10 support beams on the main entrance side, and Peter replaced three of them if judging visually, he took on 3/10 of the potential energy when building fell. So: 18.9908712246 × 3/10 = 5.69726136738 Tons of TNT Destructive Potential: Large Building level Lifting Strength: 1282495935.86 kg/2 = 641248 tons Category:Blog posts Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spider-Man